futurefandomcom-20200229-history
ComputoDistri
ComputoDistri The ComputoDistri was the final design of the universe but it was created by The Distributed Computing Consortium formed by the Immortalist Society. The Immortalist Society was formed by long lived animals, the men, who were the elite of life, those men was so intelligents because they succeeded against, over many exitential risks. They knew there were powerful, they could replicate easily, although they decided to stay small in number. So they were the elite of life because they knew how to survive on long span. Sapiens they were, because they took advantage of the computing revolution and took advantage of the vast amount of information on (now old) internet. They were all popular, like rock stars but anonymous the same way. Their goal was to calculate how to save the universe from cold death. Biologicaly immortal and risk free, the only problems were about energy lost. We needed an infinite amount of energy but who in hell was able to create such a powerful battery? Fusion Technology? The men needed a big calculatrice to fix the biggest problem of the universe and mankind, energy lost. This problem was as old as the idea of energy came. Immorta-Man was the chief of the elite team. He knew all the implication of immortality, reproduction, knowledge, energy and ressource. When he was 525 years old he decided to upload all the internet from the Google service. He knew all the languages spoken, all the errors in every religions, millions of books, everything on internet, all the mathematics, ethics, science fiction etc.. mind you. His attitute was an attitute of a figther interested by competition. He was always hunting for new ideas and be up to date with the world surrounding him. His goal was to stay alive forever and fix this thermodinamyc problem. They were in solar system unable to travel between star. Their goal was to change all matters into planet size computer. ComputoDistri was planets changed in computers of different form requiring no energy from any solar source. First Immorta-Man thought he would be in a simulated reality so he decided to calculate about the possibility in simulism. He studied paradoxes in general and found no errors all was continual he then proved that the real world as really real. Simulism was just an invention. Then he studied how to control fusion so that he could travel between star and change matter into computer machines. Those computers would be used to upload their mind as well as to create other life in such computer. But Fusion would need to be controlled first. they invested their time in fusion study and mastered the technology easily. They were set to travel around the universe. What was more important now? Energy or Computers? Computers would need energy, but the future of energy would need computer. This was a computer-energy paradigm. Nobody on team was able to say if computer or energy was more important. Immorta-Man was thinking about a free from energy computer and then upload his mind there. Or the other solution would be to create a free from energy body but his brain would not remain the same and would highly be altered. Or find an infinite source of energy. Back to The Collection Category:Engineering Category:Electronics